A Daily Life of CoraLaw
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Hanya sebuah ONESHOT tentang keseharian pasangan CoraLaw yang tinggal bersama dibawah satu atap / CoraLaw/ Its a yaoi or Boy x Boy!


**Pairing: CoraLaw or RociLaw**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: T aja ah**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

 _A daily life of CoraLaw_

Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

CRIP CRIP

Suara burung berkicau terdengar samar dari balik jendela. Sinar matahari yang menembus masuk dari celah tirai membangunkan penghuni kamar yang sedang tertidur itu. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di meja samping kasur.

07.30 a.m

Pria itu menguap dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sudah waktunya untuk bangun tetapi dia sangatlah malas. Rasanya masih ingin bergelung selimut di kasur yang hangat dan empuk ini.

"Cora-sa~n"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar ruangan, memanggil sang pria yang masih ingin tertidur. Tak lama sang pemilik suara itu muncul dengan sebuah spatula di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal kala pria yang dia panggil 'Cora-san' itu masih berbaring di kasurnya. Dengan cepat, dia menarik paksa selimutnya.

"Cora-san! Kau akan terlambat nanti!"

"Eeeeh… Law…"

Corazon masih saja meringkuk di kasur walaupun selimutnya sudah ditarik. Law pun menggelengkan kepalanya pusing. Rasanya ingin saja menghantam kepala pria, yang notabenenya kekasihnya itu dengan Teflon yang dia pakai masak tadi. Tapi, dia terlalu menyayangi pria yang satu ini.

"Cora-san…"

Law bergerak mendekati tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya itu. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Corazon dan langsung menggigit telinga itu. Tidak terlalu keras namun cukup untuk setidaknya membangunkan Corazon. Corazon sendiri langsung membalikan tubuhnya karena kaget. Terlihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Selamat pagi, Cora-san."

Ucap Law dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan. Corazon, yang tadinya ingin protes akhirnya luluh dan juga memberikan senyuman balik. Tangannya langsung menarik wajah Law untuk memberikan sekedar morning kiss.

" _Good morning, my love._ "

* * *

Dua piring telur mata sapi dan beberapa potong bacon sudah tersaji di atas meja. Tidak lupa juga dengan dua gelas kopi hitam dan juga air putih. Siapa yang menyiapkan semuanya? Ya tentu saja Law. Corazon masak? Bisa-bisa seluruh dapur terbakar.

"Selamat makan."

Walaupun mereka sama-sama sibuk, tetapi mereka akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk setidaknya sarapan bersama. Hanya kalau salah satu dari mereka harus pergi subuh-subuh, maka mereka tidak sarapan bersama. Pekerjaan Corazon dan kesibukan perkuliahan Law membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untungnya hari ini, jadwal mereka berdua hanya setengah hari sehingga di sore hari mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Jadi, jam berapa kau selesai, Law?"

"Sekitar jam 11 kurasa. Cora-san."

"Kujemput sekitar jam 11.30? apa kau bisa menunggu di kantin?"

"Hmmn."

Corazon melahap potongan bacon terakhirnya dan langsung bergegas mengambil tas kerjanya. Well, karena terlalu santai menikmati sarapan, dia hampir saja terlambat. Tidak lupa juga untuk mencium kening Law sebelum dia pergi.

CKLEK BLAM

Dan Law pun menghela nafas panjang. Matanya masih memandang pintu depan dimana Corazon baru saja pergi. Ah, dia pun harus bersiap sekarang. Kelasnya akan dimulai pukul 9 dan dia tidak bisa terlambat untuk mata pelajaran yang satu ini.

* * *

11.00 a.m

* * *

Setelah dua jam mengikuti mata pelajaran, akhirnya kelas berakhir juga. Dia memiliki waktu luang sampai jam 11.30 nanti dan kira-kira apa yang dia bisa lakukan?

"Hey Law."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau panjang menyapanya. Wanita itu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Law dan tersenyum penuh arti. Law mengerlingkan matanya malas.

"Kau mau apa, Monet?"

Monet tertawa kecil. "Jahat sekali kau Law. Hanya sekedar menyapa dan mengobrol saja tidak boleh?"

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau menghampiriku hanya untuk mengobrol?"

"Oh, dingin sekali. Apa kau juga selalu sedingin ini dengan Corazon?" sindir Monet dengan senyuman penuh arti. Law langsung terbatuk dan menatap tajam sang wanita. Monet? Dia sih cuek saja dan tetap tersenyum. Tetapi selang beberapa detik, dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Law. 'Dasar wanita', pikir Law.

PIIIP PIIIP

Ponsel Law bordering dan Law tahu persis siapa yang menelponnya. Well, pria itu memiliki ringtone khusus dari Law.

'Halo? Law?'

"Cora-san?"

'Well aku selesai lebih awal. Aku ada di parkiran.'

PIP

Corazon menggaruk kepalanya seraya memandang layar ponselnya yang menampilkan menu utama. Law memutuskan telepon mereka begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari pihak satunya. Apa yang terjadi?

KNOCK KNOCK

"Law?!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berada di sebelah mobilnya mengetok kaca jendela. Langsung saja Corazon membukakan kuncinya dan membiarkan dia masuk.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat."

Law hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja dia bersemangat, mengingat sudah lama sekali terakhir mereka berkencan. Mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu atau lebih? Corazon pun langsung memanaskan mesin sebelum mereka akan jalan.

"Cora-san, kemana?"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 dan mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen. Terlihat Corazon dan Law yang membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Mumpung mereka bisa keluar bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk belanja bulanan juga dan cukup banyak yang dibeli. Tanpa menunggu lagi Law langsung membereskan belanjaan mereka sementara Corazon memutuskan untuk mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan Law langsung menyusul Corazon di kamar mandi. Sesuai dugaannya, tentu saja Corazon masih berendam disana, memejamkan matanya seperti sedang tertidur. Tanpa seijin dari pihak satunya, Law langsung saja ikut bergabung ke dalam bath tub yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Corazon.

"Law, kau selalu begini tanpa ijin."

Bukannya tidak suka, tetapi ini menjadi kebiasaan yang buruk untuk Law. Yah, sebenarnya Law berbuat begini hanya pada dirinya sih. Corazon menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Law dan tangan yang satunya lagi melingkar pada pinggang Law. Mengukur-ukur kekasihnya yang sepertinya tambah kurusan lagi.

"Cora-san."

Law membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium Corazon dengan sangat agresif. Menggigit bibir pria tersebut dan menyelipkan lidahnya masuk untuk memimpin ciuman mereka. Untuk kali Corazon membiarkan Law menuntun ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan pada pinggul Law agar dapat menariknya lebih dekat. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama sampai Corazon mengambil alih ciuman mereka.

"Mmm—puah…"

Law mendorong pelan Corazon sehingga tautan bibir mereka terpisahkan… atau tidak. Dengan cepat Corazon kembali menangkap bibir sang pemuda dan melumatnya lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya. Tubuh Law tiba-tiba terasa lemah sehingga dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada Corazon. Selang beberapa saat, Corazon pun menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana, Law?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Law yang sedang mengumpulkan nafasnya. Dia hanya melirik dan mencubit keras perut Corazon, yang membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Tidak hanya cubitan, tetapi sedikit pukulan juga menandakan bahwa dia kesal dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Matanya pun menatap langsung pada mata Corazon seperti memberikan signal.

"Oke. Oke."

Yang pastinya sangat dimengerti oleh Corazon. Langsung saja dia menggendong Law keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka. Well, tentunya mereka akan melanjutkan lebih jauh disana.

* * *

"Mmmmh… ?"

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan Law terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan agak berat. Ah, berat karena ada lengan yang setia melingkar di punggungnya. Law pun berbalik untuk memandang wajah pria yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Ah, sungguh tampan pikirnya, dan bertapa beruntungnya dirinya bisa berada di sisinya.

" _Hmm… I love you Cora-san._ "

Bisiknya pelan dan mengecup pipi Corazon. Sebuah senyum tergambar pada wajah Law. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dan tulus. Senyuman yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia sangatlah bahagia dengan apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

" _I love you too, Law._ "

Law terkejut mendengar balasan dari bisikannya. Corazon perlahan membuka matanya dan membalas senyuman yang ditampilkan oleh Law. Pria itu terbangun dan langsung merogoh laci meja yang berada di sebelah kasur. Darisana, dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Law.

" _Well, do you mind to stay by my side until death do us apart?_ "

Dan Law pun dibuat speechless.

* * *

 **SELESAI!**

 **Udah gitu doing tamatnya? Ngeselin yah? #PLAKKK**

 **Well, memang Nao berencana menamatkannya begini. Maafkan, yang mau nampol onlen sok atu silahkeun :")**

 **Fancfic kedua yang Nao tetasin setelah lama vakum. Vakum kliner kali ah :"((**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Diharap Nao akan terus berkarya huhuhuhuhu**


End file.
